Most mobile phones that are available to consumers are typically limited to use with a particular service provider or carrier. This limitation on use is the result of certain settings that are programmed into the mobile phone at the time of manufacture. Thus, a particular model of mobile phone may be manufactured in many different versions, one for each service provider that offers the particular mobile phone.
Many carriers market mobile phones for use with their networks through small retail stores that are associated with the carrier. Such stores typically limit their focus to the sale of phones that can be used with the carrier, accessories for those phones, and calling plans for the carrier. In addition, such stores may also provide some post-purchase services, such as repair, warranty, and technical support services, for their subscribers. Mobile phones may also be marketed through mass retailers, such as Radio Shack, Wal-mart, and Costco. Typically, mass retailers will offer mobile phones for multiple different carriers, but such retailers may be more limited in the types of post-purchase services they offer. Both types of retail outlets, however, typically provide activation services, in which a salesperson programs the mobile phone with information necessary to use the mobile phone and notifies the carrier of the new subscriber's information.